Sick Love
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La decisión la tomó ella. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Love**.

_Capítulo uno de dos._

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella? Él admiraba el valor que tenía para estar a su lado, siempre apreciaba su virginal belleza escondida tras su inocencia y timidez.

Entró de nueva cuenta a su habitación. La contempló con deleite genuino, como si ella fuese la obra de arte más hermosa jamás creada.

La serenidad de la noche bendecía sus actos. El sigilo, su mejor aliado, le permitió acercarse a ella hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Ella dormía profundamente, bañada por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en sus oscuros cabellos y que se filtraba a través de las sábanas, dejando a relucir la femenina y tentadora figura.

Sus labios entreabiertos, dispuestos al beso prohibido, se movían al compás de su delicada respiración, y temiendo ir más alla de lo que estaba dispuesto a realizar, se acercó hasta que sus bocas se rozaron y procedió a robar ese beso que ella le negaría y del que jamás, en pro de su seguridad, no se atrevería a pedirle.

Acarició lentamente sus mejillas y sus cabellos, deseando que la noche no terminara, que ella jamás despertara y que ese sentimiento que cada día lo acercaba más al borde de la locura desapareciera por completo, antes de cometer un acto que le costaría más que su vida.

Pensando en ella, mientras duchaba su cuerpo en una inútil lucha contra las emociones y placeres que la sola imagen de ella que en él provocaba, recordó el momento en el que dejó que las arenas del tiempo enterraran los sentimientos que para ella sentía.

Pero, seguía pensando, la analogía aplicada a las aves encajaba con ella. Él es un pajarillo el cual jamás saldrá de su prisión, y ella puede echar a volar en el momento en que lo desee.

Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo al lado de su prisión, escuchando sus lamentos, sus quejas, sus trinos de dolor y odio, y, haciendo hasta lo imposible, aún intenta abrir la reja de la jaula que los aprisiona para poder volar ambos hacia la libertad.

Se burló un poco de sí mismo al pensar eso. ¿Por qué, de repente, la incluía a ella dentro de sus reflexiones?

Quizá la tenía tan adentro que le era imposible imaginar cualquier cosa sin ella.

-Hinata-sama...

Salió de la ducha, y con desconcierto, observó que su cuerpo no reaccionó como esperaba, más bien, sentía una oleada de calor recorriendo sus entrañas, misma que le ordenaba volver al cuarto, besarla con pasión, arrebatarle sus ropas y hacerle el amor como si esa fuera la única vez.

Pero sabía que ella jamás le correspondería. Si analizaba las cosas con sangre fría, él solamente era su "niisan", su hermano, un familiar, una persona a la cual admirar por su fuerza, inteligencia y sentido del deber.

Si ella supiera que despertaba en él sucios pensamientos que jamás debían conocerse. ¿Donde quedaría su reputación, su honor, si en todas las noches la deseaba, le robaba un beso que no le pertenecía y consolaba a su cuerpo con caricias y momentos que solo existían en su mente retorcida por el deseo?

Se recostó en su cama, dandole a su cuerpo la caricia que, imaginándola a ella, satisfacía su necesidad, su ansia de tener ese cuerpo femenino a su merced, abajo de él, aprisionándolo con sus suaves y tersas piernas, gimiendo su nombre y jalando sus cabellos. Si ese deseo solo era una probada del paraíso, entonces tenerla, poseerla, explotar de placer, besarla desde el rostro hasta su regazo y amanecer a su lado lo llevaría a la gloria.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, pensando en la persona que le robaba la cordura, y arrullado por el sonido del viento entre los árboles, se sumergió en un sueño, un sueño de libertad, en el cual ella caminaba libremente sosteniendo su mano y regalándole un beso de amor.

A la noche siguiente, sin embargo, no fue a su habitación. Ni siquiera a la suya. Una fiesta, organizada por el sensei del ojiblanco, lo mantenían lejos de su hogar y de ella.

Parte de él se maldecía por aceptar, por otro lado, necesitaba, bajo cualquier medio, de no pensar en ella ni un instante. Vació un quinto vaso de licor y, solo por precaución, se alejó de las bebidas.

-Vamos Neji, te has apartado mucho de tus amigos.

Tenten trataba de atraer la atención del joven, más este parecía ausente.

-Lee, ayúdame un poco con Neji, parece que está ebrio.

El joven se acercó a sus compañeros y, poniendo una mano en la frente, le hizo una seña de "no" a su amiga y regresó casi corriendo al lado de su sensei.

-Estoy bien -dijo Neji antes de que la muchacha llamara (y alarmara) a más personas, pero no comenzó a platicar con sus "amigos", sino que buscó un rincón oscuro en el cual pensar.

-No creo que estés bien -Tenten se acercó y, poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna de Neji, le dedicó su mirada más dulce- ¿Realmente no pasa nada o es que no quieres hablarlo con nadie?

-No es tu asunto, por si te interesa -Neji se apartó de la chica y se dirigió hacia su sensei- Disculpe, Gai-sensei, pero tengo que retirarme. Con permiso.

Maito Gai no dijo palabra alguna, solamente levantó su pulgar y le dedicó una sonrisa que "avivaría la flama de su juventud", pero para cuando terminó, Neji ya había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Neji? -Preguntó sumamente ofendida Tenten a su sensei.

-Lo que le pase, no debemos molestarlo a menos que considere compartirlo con nosotros. -Y retomando su discurso sobre la juventud, Gai siguió incomodando a los pobres presentes que se les ocurría pasar cerca de ahí.

-Iré tras Neji, quizá no quiera comentarlo en un lugar tan abierto -Tenten tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo en búsqueda del castaño. Pero solo encontró la calle parcamente iluminada por los pocos establecimientos que aún estaban abiertos. La gente que transitaba solamente deseaba llegar a sus hogares y, salvo por el escándalo de la fiesta, ni un alma más se hallaba cerca de ahí.

De vuelta en su "hogar", los pensamientos de Neji giraban descontroladamente en su cabeza, provocándole una jaqueca y el empleo de un vocabulario tan inapropiado que no se esperaría de él, pero poco le importo. Pensaba en ella, pero no solo en ella, sino en todos los que la rodeaban y le hacían daño.

Detestaba a esos idiotas que día a día trataban de consumir su mente, haciéndole creer que ella valía poco o nada. Despreciaba a sus "amigos" y compañeros que hablaban mucho, que la trataban como a una "inocente víctima" y decían hacer mucho por ella, pero que no estaban dispuestos a comprender ni a compartir el dolor como ella lo hacía, así como tampoco le brindaban el valor ni el coraje para que continuara adelante como se debía.

Pero en especial, sentía odio. Odio por ese imbécil que le daba la fuerza a su Hinata para seguir adelante, a ese quien la motivó cuando él le estaba quebrantando aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía odio por ese despreciable sujeto que no sabía que ella lloraba las noches que no le veía, su cobardía por no tener el valor de dirigirle la palabra, lo odiaba por que ella le había confiado a él su deseo de escapar de la prisión de la familia y de Konoha para marcharse lejos y buscar un futuro mejor para ellos.

Odiaba a Naruto por que no ha mostrado algún interés en Hinata.

-¡Ese maldito!

Sus pasos lo alejaron de su habitación, y recorriendo lentamente los pasillos del complejo familiar, sintió su sangre arder con cada indicio de los miembros del souke.

Los odiaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

Odiaba a Hanabi, su "primita", por ser una estúpida engreída, por creerse más y mejor que Hinata, por echarles en cara a ambos sus logros y metas concluídas.

Odiaba a los otros familiares que lo maldecían por su nacimiento en la segunda rama, por sus constantes ataques en contra de Hinata, su palabras que resonaban y clasificaban como una carga, un estorbo, una falla.

Odiaba a Hiashi, su tío, por no brindarle amor a su hija, por hacerle caso al resto del clan y tratarla como si su existencia hubiera sido un accidente.

La odiaba a ella. A Hinata. La odiaba por que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, por que lo usaba a él de confidente, por que era inalcanzable para él y por que cada día le sonreía con ternura.

Consideró volver a verla, recriminándose por pensar que dejaría de pensar en ella tan solo por asistir un momento a una fiesta en la que, de por sí, se sentía incómodo y acosado.

Tal vez fue el alcohol ingerido, quizá la necesidad que sentía su cuerpo era mayor a su voluntad, pero al llegar con ella no se contuvo con un beso.

Ella despertó precipitadamente al sentir los labios impregnados de licor asaltando los suyos, y enfocando, distinguió a su primo tomándola con fuerza de una de sus manos y usando la otra para inmovilizarla por completo.

-No digas ni una palabra o soy capaz de matarte.

Completamente fuera de sí, mordió su cuello con desesperación, saboreando la virginal piel de la joven, marcándola una y otra vez mientras escuchaba sus gemidos y sentía el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

-P-por favor, su-suéltame...

El sonido de una bofetada superó los gemidos de la chica quien, temerosa de que la situación provocara un problema mayor del que aparentaba, mordía las sábanas en un intento de mantenerse "callada" y veía a su primo rasgar sus ropas y besar cada parte de su piel expuesta...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Love.**

Antes de iniciar, gracias por leer esta historia.

_Parte dos de dos_.

Una llamada de la Godaime hizo oportuno el escape de Neji. Procurando eliminar toda huella posible de su presencia, tomó bruscamente a Hinata del mentón y la vio a los ojos una última vez.

-Pobre de tí si esto llega a saberse.

Salió rápidamente de la residencia, procurando parecer "normal" ante los ojos de su familia y conocidos.

Pero había algo que no le dejaba precisamente sentirse "normal", y era el hecho de haber tomado a la fuerza a Hinata.

Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía dichoso y miserable, afortunado y desgraciado, bendecido y maldecido, pero sobre todo, sintió odio.

Odio contra sí mismo por lo que hizo, por tomarla a la fuerza, por golpearla, por morder su delicada piel hasta hacerla sangrar.

Por disfrutar la sonata de sus gritos ahogados y sus gemidos entrecortados debido a su agitada respiración, por excitarse con recordar la expresión de absoluto terror que sostuvieron sus ojos desde el brusco despertar de la noche anterior hasta la "despedida" de esa mañana.

Se odiaba pensando en todo lo que iba a perder por su falta de autocontrol.

Pero a la vez, se alababa.

Por que lo hizo. Por que ahora ella era suya. Por que él la tomó por primera vez y lo haría las veces que le vinieran en gana. Por que al mínimo de resistencia de ella podía eliminarla, intimidarla, hacerla estremecer con una mirada, residuo del antiguo odio ahora consumado. Una venganza que no era venganza en su totalidad, pero le brindaba un placer tan perverso, que sonrió sádicamente pensando en la reacción de su "honorable" tío al descubrir a su heredera mancillada y ni una pista del agresor. 

Ya que, conociéndo a Hinata, no diría ni una palabra, y respecto a los Hyuuga, ellos tienden a esconder ese tipo de "vergüenzas" al resto de los aldeanos.

Y si quedaba embarazada, ella no se permitiría abortar.

-.-.-.-.-

-Hanabi -Hiashi llamó a su hija menor- Háblale a Hinata, hay un asunto que debo tratar con ella.

-Sí, padre.

Hanabi salió del dojo en búsqueda de su hermana. Avanzaba lentamente, pensando en algún comentario que avergonzara un poco a su hermana, a quien no había visto desde la cena del día anterior.

-¡Hinata! Papá te quiere ver ahora mismo, está molesto contigo -Llamó en voz alta la menor, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna- ¿Hinata?

Entró al cuarto preguntándose si su hermana se fugó o seguía dormida, o quizá soñaba con el idiota de cabello rubio, pero lo que vio definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Cubrió su boca con su mano mientras se acercaba lentamente al futón de su hermana lleno de marcas de sangre. Retrocedió en un intento de hacer a un lado todos los posibles pensamientos que "eso" pudiera significar, encontrando un rastro de sangre que iba del lado izquierdo del futón al baño privado de Hinata, y, entrando ahí, se estremeció al verla.

La encontró en el suelo de la regadera con el agua cayendo sobre su espalda golpeada y maltratada por numerosas marcas de mordidas y puñetazos; varios moretones se distribuían por su cuello, brazos y senos, y sus piernas aún sangraban; ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas, murmuraba cosas incomprensibles y tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡PAPÁ! -Gritó completamente asustada Hanabi- ¡Papá, ven pronto, por favor!

Alarmado por el extraño grito de su hija menor, Hiashi acudió corriendo a la habitación de Hinata, hallándo la habitación tal como la encontró Hanabi, y volviéndose hacia la puerta del baño, notó a la chiquilla completamente pálida mientras sollozaba en silencio.

-¿Donde está tu hermana?

Incapaz de hablar, Hanabi señaló el interior del baño, y Hiashi encontró a su hija, cubierta con una toalla que le brindó su hermana.

-H-Hinata... -Hiashi cerró el grifo del agua y, con un inusual cuidado, sostuvo la cara de su hija para que le viera- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -Hiashi sintió pánico auténtico al no tener respuesta alguna- ¿¡Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto?!

Pero como lo presintió Neji, ella no dijo ni una palabra.

-P-por f-favor... D-de-t-ten...te...

-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade recibió a Neji con auténtica alegría, ya que la misión requería más que un jounin para su ejecución, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al no ver a Hinata.

-¿Donde está Hinata? -Preguntó Tsunade a Neji.

-Hinata-sama se encuentra mal esta mañana. Seguramente Hiashi-sama le avisará tan pronto se dé cuenta.

-Ya veo. Puedo confiar en que realizarás la tarea solo¿cierto?

-Absolutamente, puede contar conmigo.

Neji tomó el pergamino y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la aldea. La misión asiganda le daría tiempo para pensar en la manera de tener de nueva cuenta a Hinata sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-Neji -Tenten lo abordó rápidamente- Neji, te estoy hablando -la chica logró que el Hyuuga se detuviera- ¿Qué te pasa? Anoche actuaste muy extraño, te creía ebrio, y hoy ignoras a todo el mundo y...

-Si vas a comenzar a decirme trivialidades, mejor deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y quítate de mi camino. -Neji empujó a la chica y siguió su camino- Tengo una misión que realizar y deseo volver lo más pronto posible.

-.-.-.-.-

Como lo supuso, Hiashi mandó un mensajero directo con Tsunade para informarle que Hinata se encontraba "indispuesta" para realizar misiones, además de que debían tratar algunos asuntos relativos al clan, razón por la cual la rubia no replicó.

No muy lejano a la verdad era el aviso. Hiashi planeaba destituir de su cargo de hedereda a Hinata y dejarla como parte del consejo familiar, dadas las capacidades de Hanabi (que superaban a su hermana). Pero al verla, todo en su cabeza se nubló por completo.

Entre los Hyuuga, la noticia de lo que le sucedió a Hinata supuso una tragedía¿quién fue el maldito que se atrevió a hacerle eso a ella?

Hinata no era muy apreciada entre los Soukes, quienes se desbarataban en elogios hacia Hiashi para que considerada casar a su hija con cualquiera de sus hijos y tener un relativo control del clan; pero le tenían un determinado respeto, después de todo era una persona amable, cualidad muy rara en los Hyuuga, y en más de una ocasión les había dado una sorpresa.

Por el lado del bouke, en cambio, había un ambiente de pesar que solo se asimilaba al dolor mismo que experimentaban Hiashi y Hanabi. Su relación con la chica era más fuerte que con cualquier otro Hyuuga, al principio (pensaban ellos) por que como deseaba ser la futura cabeza debía ganarse adeptos y después portarse como cualquier Souke haría, pero cuando la conocieron realmente, esa idea se descartó de su cabeza, sosteniendo que ella realmente se preocupaba por su familia. Por todos por igual.

Y esto, quien sea que haya sido, ni la muerte enmendaría tal fechoría.

Hiashi localizó a los mejores doctores y enfermeras de entre los Hyuuga (Souke y Bouke por igual) para obtener una evaluación del daño que presentaba Hinata, obteniendo lo que temía.

Violación y algo más.

Buscaron, por toda la habitación, el baño y en los fluídos que aún permanecía en la chica, la identidad del violador, pero este procuró deshacerse de toda evidencia. No hallaron semen, fluidos preeyaculatorios, ni siquiera un cabello que les diera pista alguna.

Y Hinata estaba demasiado perturbada para decir cualquier cosa.

-Hiashi-sama -uno de los médicos lo llamó en privado- Esto es grave¿no tiene idea de quien pudo haber sido? Aparte del daño exterior, Hinata-sama presenta algunas heridas internas. Hubo un bloqueo de chakra en ambos brazos y piernas, además de...

-¿Qué sucede? -Hiashi palidecía por cada cosa escuchada, temiendo oír lo peor.

-Seré breve, si Hinata-sama no recibe tratamiento especializado, puede presentar problemas en su matriz y perder a su...

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana. Si hubiera sabido que la misión tomaría tanto tiempo, hubiera tomado su tiempo para "despedirse bien" de su prima.

Pero al volver a su casa, la situación seguía igual o más tensa que nunca.

-Neji-san -uno de los boukes le habló- Hiashi-sama desea verle inmediatamente.

-Dile que en un momento estaré ahí -Neji dejó su equipaje y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su tío.

Por el camino, boukes y soukes cuchicheaban sin cesar. Algo de lo que escuchó (y comprobó) Neji, era que Hinata estaba hospitalizada, y que aún no hallaban a su agresor.

Pero, seguro, el culpable era parte de la familia Hyuuga.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Hiashi-sama?

Hiashi estaba de espaldas al joven, pero al volverse, Neji adivinó por su cara que el líder de la familia estaba más que agobiado por lo que le sucedió a Hinata, y aunque tuvo el irresistible deseo de sonreír, se contuvo.

-Ignoro si sepas lo que sucedió el día que te marchaste a misión.

-Nada que recuerde. Sé que regresé de la fiesta y, como todos los días, me levanté, entrené un poco y antes de desayunar recibí una llamada de la Godaime, por lo que fui a prepararme en caso de que fuera una misión larga.

Hiashi observó a su sobrino buscando alguna mentira, duda o actuación, pero Neji mantenía firme su semblante.

-Aunque... he escuchado que Hinata-sama está hospitalizada, y que el desgraciado que la victimó aún no es encontrado. ¿Tan grave es el asunto?

-Es peor de lo que te imaginas -Hiashi tomó asiento, y a Neji nunca se le hizo tan viejo su tío- Hinata... Hinata fue cruelmente violada... y... Dios mío...

Neji supo que hacer, lo practicó toda la semana. Se levantó y tocó "fraternalmente" en el hombro a su tío a modo de consuelo.

-¿Violada? -La sorpresa en su voz, sus rasgos faciales, todo, pensó Neji, eran perfectos- ¿Y no saben quién fue? Hinata-sama quizá...

-Ella no puede decir nada. Apenas y puede tartamudear cosas incomprensibles. -Hiashi buscó apoyo en el hombro de Neji, y este casi se sintió mal pensando en todo lo que tuvo que aguantarse tu tío en toda la semana- Está embarazada. Está embarazada Neji. Y si aborta, puede poner en riesgo su vida.

-.-.-.-.-

Las noticias malas vuelan en una aldea pequeña como lo es Konoha. Tan pronto la noticia se les dio a saber a los compañeros y conocidos cercanos de la Hyuuga, estos se unieron en el dolor de la familia y trataron de poner su parte para encontrar la manera de encontrar al culpable y apoyar a su amiga.

-Hinata-chan -Sakura entró al cuarto de la ojiblanca acompañada de Ino y Tenten- Hinata-chan¿cómo te encuentras?

-Y... y-yo e-es... es-estoy b-bi... b-bien...

Había algo que no estaba del todo bien, y las amigas de Hinata lo sabían.

Si Hinata no quería decir nada, tendría muy buenos motivos para ello. Pero aún no le decían su condición actual. No ahora que comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, aunque fuese muy poco.

-Hinata -Ino le acercó un pequeño ramillete que le preparara- Toma, espero que te gusten. Son lilas y violetas, las creí perfectas y me dije "¿Por qué no? Esto pondrá muy feliz a Hinata-chan"

-Claro, lo hiciste por que te querías ver bien, Ino-cerda -replicó Sakura algo molesta y apenada ya que ella no llevó presente alguno.

-Al menos me veo y soy mejor que tú, frentona descorazonada no-correspondida -comenzó la lista de insultos Ino y Sakura le siguió la corriente, ignorando por completo a Hinata.

-Hinata -Tenten se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado- No necesitas hablar si no lo deseas, pero si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, avísanos. Somos tus amigas y debemos confiar en nosotras para así protegernos -Tenten le tendió el dedo meñique- ¿Lo prometes?

Hinata no dijo nada. Bajó si mirada como si sus manos fueran lo más interesante del mundo, pero después de un rato (en el cual Ino y Sakura callaron) les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, extendió su mano y enlazó su minúsculo dedo con el de la mayor.

-¡Bien! Es bueno que sonrías, a tu bebé le hará mucho bien.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento, Tenten se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error que no iba a ser fácilmente reparado.

-.-.-.-.-

Como lo esperó, Neji estuvo asistiendo a su tío la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque cuando no sucedía, paseaba por la casa, escuchando rumores y noticias, planeando el siguiente asalto.

-Neji -le hablaba Hanabi en cada ocasión posible- Neji¿aún no sabes nada?

-No, Hanabi-sama -Casi se soltaba a carcajadas al ver a su prima menor. En su vida había mostrado tanto miedo y fragilidad, se veía patética, insultante.- Pero tan pronto haya alguna noticia, le haré saber.

-Gracias _niisan_ -sollozó la menor alejándose rápidamente para que Neji no la viera llorar, aunque a él no le sorprendía.- Gracias.

Seguía su nueva rutina perfectamente calculada, regodeándose en el éxtasis que los resultados de su acción le brindaron.

Las ramas tambaleándose completamente confundidas, el líder ahogándose en su propia autocompasión y Hinata esperando un hijo suyo.

Solamente faltaba la última parte, tomar posesión oficial de Hinata y, así, apaciguar el odio y la ansiedad que se mantenían dentro de él.

-Neji-san -Nuevamente fue llamado por el bouke- Neji-san¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?

-Seguro.

Neji se encaminó, acompañado de ese miembro del bouke, a un área alejada de entrenamiento, casi inaccesible, pero ideal para una conversación privada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El bouke sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, y sacó un largo cabello castaño de ahí.

-Es tuyo -le dijo- y estaba enredado en el jabón del baño de Hinata-sama. -El bouke activó el byakugan y encaró a Neji- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando¿Qué tal si te descubrían?

-Hubiera sido mi problema -de un rápido movimiento, Neji le arrebató el cabello y el pañuelo al bouke- Y te agradezco haber eliminado la única evidencia que pudo haberme delatado, estúpido.

Haciendo gala de su título de genio, Neji inmovilizó al joven rápidamente y cortó su cuello con una kunai que tomó del portakunai's del bouke con el pañuelo, la que puso en su mano simulando un suicidio.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata fue dada de alta tan pronto le hicieron comprender que, de descuidarse, serían dos vidas las desperdiciadas inútilmente.

Lo cierto es que Hiashi hubiera preferido que permaneciera un poco más de tiempo ahí, pero también deseaba tener cerca a su hija.

-Bienvenida -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle al verla volver a la casa- ¿Te... sientes mejor?

-S-sí... e-estoy bien. G-gracias por preocuparse, padre.

Hanabi, a diferencia de su padre, no resistió la tentación y, sollozando, abrazó con auténtico cariño a su hermana, quien correspondió su abrazo para consolarla.

-¿Por qué? -le decía entre sollozos- ¿Por qué a tí?

La mayor sostuvo entre sus brazos a su hermana, conciente de que no solo ella había sufrido por las circunstancias.

-Hinata¿podemos hablar? -Hiashi pidió la atención de su hija- Sé que aún es muy pronto para hablar algo así, pero lo considero importante.

Aunque lo único que Hinata desea en esos momentos era encerrarse para no tener que encontrarse con Neji, acató la llamada de su padre y lo siguió a su oficina.

Y para su terror, Neji aguardaba ahí dentro.

-Toma asiento -le dijo su padre señalándo el lugar vacío al lado de su primo.

Por unos momentos, Hinata sintió que todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Se acercó lo más "normal" que pudo, ocultando lo irregular que comenzaba a ponerse su respiración, la desesperación por querer huir o gritar que Neji era el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Pero su padre no los veía, ya que refugiaba su intranquilidad observando la ventana, y Neji la silenció con una mirada tan penetrante como la de aquella noche.

-¿Para qué nos mandó llamar, Hiashi-sama? -Hinata notó el hincapié con que Neji pronunció el "nos".

-No quisiera hacer esto, pero realmente estoy preocupado por tu situación, hija. -Hiashi se volvió a los jóvenes- Sé que esto no te parecerá en lo más mínimo, pero... He tomado la desición de comprometerlos a ustedes...

-¡¿Qué!? -Explotó Hinata- P-padre, n-no p-puedes hablar e-en serio.

-Hija, sé que esto no es nada fácil para tí, pero creo que es lo mejor -Hiashi detuvo a su hija sosteniéndola con firmeza de los hombros- Neji será un buen esposo para tí, estoy completamente seguro.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Hinata-sama. Cuidaré a ese bebé como si fuera mío.

En muchas ocasiones de su vida, Hinata se había sentido impotente. Y esa, desde su punto de vista, era la peor de todas. Observó discretamente por el rabillo del ojo a su primo, que, aunque se mantenía impasible, podía sentir su sentimiento de victoria sobre ella y los demás. Una venganza consumada, pensaría.

Pero no más. Apretó sus manos con tal fuerza que sintió su piel escocerle, tomó aire y encaró a su padre observándolo con determinación.

-E-está bien padre. Aceptaré a Neji, pero... quiero pedirte un favor.

-.-.-.-.-

De acuerdo a la tradición, los familiares más cercanos y los amigos están cerca de los novios antes de la boda, pero este no era precisamente un matrimonio de amor.

Neji se miró una vez más al espejo. Por _orden_ de Hinata, su frente estaría descubierta todo el día. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, bajo sus ojos podían verse unas terribles ojeras y se sentía más miserable que nunca...

FlashBack (una semana atrás)

Neji encaminó sus pasos al dojo. Pensaba en lo que podría consistir el "favor" que le pediría Hinata a su padre, y, por un instante, sudó frío al pensar que pudiera revelarle que él era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

-No -se dijo- No creo que tenga las agallas.

La puerta del dojo se abrió, y sin volverse, sabía que se trataba de Hinata.

-¿Le dijiste?

-No lo creí necesario. Si vamos a casarnos, el bebé será nuestro, ya sea que lo niegues o no.

El bouke se volvió a su prima, y en su vida juró verla tan... molesta.

-Solamente quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

-Si te refieres al asunto de haberte pedido en matrimonio yo...

Neji no creyó lo que vio. Hinata alzó su mano, formando el sello que activaba su maldición, y un terrible dolor se apoderó de su cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! -Hinata soltó el sello y se sentó al lado de él- Tú no eres así, no creí que lo fueras. -La souke se detuvo a tomar aire y continuó- Jamás esperé que aún odiaras a la familia, lo entiendo, incluso te lo respeto, pero ¿qué te he hecho yo para que me trataras así¡Dímelo!

-Te lo diré... cuando llegue el momento.

Tras esas palabras, Neji volvió a observar a su prima activando el sello, pero solo por un momento, antes de salir de ahí y evitar verle por el resto del día.

FlashBack End.

Tampoco la vio el resto de la semana. Como le había dicho, no dijo nada a nadie, aunque no por eso descartaba la posibilidad de que Tsunade convenciera a medio mundo para hacer la prueba de sangre y descubrirlo como el causante de todo el alboroto.

Sin agregar el bouke que fue hallado muerto en un área desolada. Un suicidio, y tenía en sus manos el jabón del baño de Hinata.

Al menos, eso desviaba la atención de Neji, pero tampoco podía cantar victoria.

Cepilló su cabello una vez más antes de dirigirse al cuarto exclusivo de ceremonias, donde todos le esperaban para desposarse con Hinata.

Al verla, todos sus sentimientos, ahogados por su estupidez, se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

Se detuvo abruptamente, incapaz de decir, pensar o hacer nada.

Arrepintiéndose de casarse con alguien que no compartía sus sentimientos, y cuya alma se manchó a causa de su amor enfermizo para ella.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear desde sus lugares, comentando las posibilidades que le quedaban a Neji en caso de retractarse a último minuto.

Entre ellas, el hecho de que no hubiera un amor real de por medio entre ellos.

-Nii... Neji -Hinata llamó a su primo con firmeza- La ceremonia no puede empezar sin tí. ¿O es que estás arrepentido de lo que tú mismo deseaste?

Arrepentido. Lo estaba en parte.

En la semana que no pudo verla, en la semana que descubrió que Hinata estaba dispuesta a matarlo por una respuesta, pensó en sus verdaderos sentimientos. En el daño que le hizo a ella y a sí mismo.

Pensó en el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo, y cuya transformación se detuvo con las "agallas" que mostró Hinata.

-No lo estoy. -Neji se acercó y enlazó entre sus manos las de Hinata- No estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que he dicho o hecho. Pero tampoco dejaré que las cosas sigan por esos rumbos. Por eso... te pido perdón... por todo el daño que te hi...

-Cállate -Ordenó Hinata ante el sobresalto de todos- Ya tendrás tiempo de recompensarme, a mi y a mi bebé. -Y acercándose a él, susurró en su oído- O ellas. Recuerda que es muy difícil que las hijas perdonen.

Abrazó a un completamente desconcertado Neji, y volvió a susurrarle- No tuviste que ser tan brusco, ni embriagarte para estar conmigo. Si me lo hubieras pedido, niisan, te hubiera aceptado, así me corrieran de la familia.

Soltándolo, tomó a su prometido del brazo y se dirigieron al salón.

* * *

Los meses pasan con auténtica velocidad, y en un día frío pero iluminado de otoño, Hinata estaba dando a luz.

-¡Eres un maldito! -Hinata apretaba con fuerza la mano de su esposo- ¡Pero pobre de tí si me embarazas de nuevo, te meteré un melón por el culo y te lo sacaré para que sepas lo que se siente¡ARGHT!

Está por demás decir que Hinata, una vez consumado el matrimonio, anunció la identidad real del padre, razón por la que casi se quedaba viuda justo el día de su boda.

Al menos quedó en familia.

-Vamos Hinata, solo un poco más, haz otro esfuerzo.

Aunque la situación no meritaba un parto natural, Hinata no quiso cooperar hasta que rompió fuente y las contracciones se volvieron insoportables, obligando a todos a correr por Tsunade, Shizune o quien estuviese disponible al momento.

-Listo. Es otra hermosa bebita -Tsunade limpió los residuos que aún tenía la pequeña y la colocó junto a su hermana en el regazo de su madre, quien soltó a su esposo para cargarla.- ¿Qué nombres vas a ponerles?

-Bueno, como YO soy la mamá, decidí que sus nombres fueran Hien (Fuego escarlata) para la mayor, y Raidne (Perfecta) para la segunda.

Neji sonrió pensando en lo acontecido dos meses atrás, en un berrinche que hizo Hinata amenzando a su padre de reducirlo 50 cm si se le ocurría ponerle el sello a cualquiera de sus hijas, fuesen o no las reglas del clan o de la aldea.

Recuperar la confianza de sus amigos fue muy difícil, en especial la de Tenten; pero esta lo perdonó al saber que nunca estuvo interesado en dañar completamente a Hinata, y que juró (obligado por Gai y Lee, con todo y pose) a jurarle de rodillas a Hinata que jamás volvería a lastimarla. Aunque ella respondió son una sonrisa y la posición de su mano para activar el sello de Neji.

Se acercó a las pequeñas y, con el consentimiento de su madre, las tomó a ambas en brazos. Si bien no le gustaban los niños, ellas eran las criaturas más hermosas del mundo, indudablemente.

-Son idénticas a tí -le dijo.

-Quizá. Pero ellas van a tener algo que ni tu ni yo tuvimos. -Y tomando la mano de Neji, la colocó entre la almohada y su mejilla, y cayó profundamente dormida.

Neji lo sabía, y no se daría el lujo de decepcionarlas.

Aún les debía la recompensa, después de todo.

FIN

Gracias por leer el fic, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
